edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 19
}}Geniuses at Coming Up with Fun Ideas is the 19th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Edens Zero. Summary Aboard the Edens Zero, Witch programs the destination of the ship to be Guilst while Shiki angrily vows that he will save Rebecca. Meanwhile Rebecca realises that she is surrounded by B-Cubers and that both Happy and the Guild Master are not with her. She spots three men on the other side of a glass wall and demands to know who they are and what is going on. Ganoff tells her to be quiet and informs her that she, and the other B-Cubers, have been kidnapped on the behalf of Sister to be sold to Illega on Guilst. Mosco reveals that they are the mercenaries known as Rogue Out. Several of the B-Cubers are worried about being kidnapped by outlaws but Rebecca is confused as to why Sister would order them to do this. As one of the B-Cubers becomes overwhelmed and begins crying Ganoff becomes frustrated with the tears and noise and threatens to force her to shut up. Rebecca quickly stands in his way to stop him. Ganoff reminds her she she's tied up with a Digital Bind that he can control and he tortures her in amusement. To his surprise Rebecca does not appear distressed by the torture but instead wonders aloud whether she can use it on her B-Cube channel. Before Ganoff can regain his wits Jinn snatches the controls from him and reminds him not to damage the merchandise. Ganoff admonishes Jinn off for his failure to capture his assigned B-Cuber and Jinn states that a man using Gravity Ether Gear interfered which Rebecca overhears. After taunting Rebecca once more, Ganoff and his two comrades leave the B-Cubers alone. The other B-Cubers introduce themselves to Rebecca and thank her for her brave actions. Rebecca suggests that the group try and break out by working together but a resigned Milon tells her that it is impossible. Rebecca encourages the group by telling them that they're geniuses and that they will find a way to escape. Back aboard the Edens Zero, Shiki learns more about Guilst from Witch while E.M. Pino tends to Happy. Witch states that there is nothing she can do for the unconscious Happy but if Sister was here that she could fix him as she has the power to heal wounds. Shiki is frustrated that the ship cannot go any faster as he is desperate to save Rebecca but Weisz appears along with a woman and tells Shiki to think rationally. The woman introduces herself as 'Homura' and that is not an enemy. Weisz reveals that when he learned the news of Rebecca's capture he met Homura who wanted to go on to the Edens Zero in order to challenge the Demon King. She struck a deal that she would help save Rebecca if she could be taken along. Weisz agreed so long as she would fulfil one other condition which he does not name. To prove how she can be of value to the team she reveals that she has been honing her own Ether Gear which Witch seemingly recognises from the patterns on her body. On the planet Guilst, Ganoff leads to captured B-Cubers onto the surface of the world in chains. They are horrified to see the desolate world with mounds of skulls and cybernetic corpses and a half-naked slave who collapses before them. Ganoff mocks a terrified Rebecca by telling her to be obedient towards her new master Illega. Characters in Order of Appearance Powers, Skills, and Abilities used Powers used *Ether Gear Skills used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Digital Bind *Edens Zero Navigation fr:Chapitre 19 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3 Chapters Category:Guilst Arc Chapters